


Atsuhina Thirstmas

by PaleRose



Series: Horny Hinata [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dirty Talk, Drabble Series, Implied OiHina, Kitsune AU, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Spanking, Thighs, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Miya Atsumu, Voyeurism, lingere, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: Ho-ho-hold on to your stockings! It's time for some smutty Atsuhina drabbles for the HQThirstmas challenge
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Horny Hinata [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882465
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Atsuhina Thirstmas

The noise that rips through Hinata’s throat when Atsumu eases himself nearly all the way off of his cock—leaving only the slightest bit of his swollen head past Atsumu’s tight rim—is inhuman. Gravelly and rumbling in the pits of his chest like a newly-awoken beast, the sound is unlike anything Atsumu has ever heard before in his goddamn life.

"Fu-uh-ck! I was so close!" Hinata groans through gritted teeth, digging his blunt nails into Atsumu's waist, making little red crescent moons against pale skin.

Atsumu doesn't miss how Hinata applies the slightest pressure to his grip, a little nudge like he wants to slam Atsumu's back down onto his cock where he belongs. He wants to let Hinata have his way, but where's the fun in that?

"You'll finish soon," Atsumu smirks as he sinks back down, slow enough to make Hinata's eyes roll back and mouth hang open.

— 

Hinata spreads Atsumu’s legs apart and crawls over to fit in between them effortlessly. He marvels at how they quiver in anticipation as he palms at their softness. Atsumu’s chest heaves, making his dick bob with each labored breath. Best of all, the blindfold Atsumu is wearing really compliments his ruddy cheeks and parted lips. Truly a sight Hinata will save in his mental catalogue of Atsumu's sexiest faces.

“Are you ready, baby?” Hinata asks softly and places an open-mouthed kiss on Atsumu’s groin, laying the sweetness on as thick as the beautiful thighs he’s settled between. 

“Y-yeah,” Atsumu gasps, tensing the slightest bit making his abdominals contract. 

The reaction makes Hinata’s smile spread and heart race. He wants to hear Atsumu’s whine and make voice climb high enough for it to break—he knows he can do it, it’s all too easy. A lick to the meatiest part of Atsumu’s thigh, then a well placed bite, and instantly Atsumu’s panting and sobbing at least an octave higher than before.

—

Atsumu is surprised at how Hinata's Karasuno jersey still (hardly) fits him. The loud orange away uniform he met nearly seven years ago is tight across Hinata's chest and barely covers his muscular torso. The same can be said for the matching shorts that hug Hinata's body so tightly that Atsumu can literally see the outline of his boyfriend's hard-on.

Not that he’s complaining.

It honestly adds to the fantasy they're trying to play out. Atsumu in his national team uniform while Hinata is sprawled out on their bed, clad in his old one from high school. Personally, Atsumu doesn’t particularly care for age-play, but damn does it get Hinata riled up something fierce. And Atsumu loves riling up his boyfriend more than anything. 

Hinata gawks at Atsumu with doe-eyes and flushed cheeks. “What are you going to do to me, Miya-sama?” he sighs in an all too familiar pitched up voice that makes Atsumu’s stomach drop. This feels so wrong, yet he can’t ignore the pressure starting to swell in his cock at the sight. 

Atsumu licks his lips, walking towards the bed with newfound vigor. “I’m gonna teach ya a lesson you’ll never forget, my little Shoyo-kun,” he murmurs, low and breathy, as he removes his jersey.

— 

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Tsumu,” Hinata murmurs while he presses chaste kisses along the column of Ataumu’s flushed neck. He smirks against heated skin when he squeezes Atsumu’s plush ass cheeks— thoroughly enjoying the pathetic whine that escapes his boyfriend’s parted lips.

“Sho-kun, please. I haven’t done anything wrong, I swear,” Atsumu whimpers pitifully (despite the fact that he’s craning his neck to the side to present Hinata more surface area to kiss) and rocks his hips forward to create any sort of friction between them.

“Oh?” Hinata can’t help but laugh at that. The way Atsumu has been looking at him during practice, in the locker room, at away games? Filthy. Like he’s defiling Hinata with his ‘come fuck me’ eyes. He needs to be taught a lesson before Hinata actually goes insane and does something he might regret in public. 

“You and I both know that isn’t true,” he says and gives Atsumu’s ass a well placed smack.Atsumu keens—thighs tensing and voice climbing so high and so loud Hinata thinks they might wake the neighbors.

— 

In the quiet hours of the morning, Atsumu holds his cellphone against his ear and clenches his fist around dick. He desperately bucks into the slick, tight space—hanging on every breathy word Hinata murmurs from the other end of the line. Mornings like these almost make the over eighteen thousand kilometers between them bearable.

“God, I wish you were here ‘Tsumu. I’m so close,” Hinata discloses, breathy and wanton. “I've got three fingers inside me, but it’s not the same. I need your cock ‘Tsumu, I need it so bad,” he whines.

Atsumu closes his eyes and imagines Hinata’s face. His eyes are probably glassy and his cheeks are so red that Atsumu can almost taste the strawberry flavor on the tip of his tongue. It makes his cock throb and balls ache. He knows nothing compares to the real thing—sinking into Hinata’s sweet tightness all the way to the hilt— however Atsumu is determined to make it as good for Hinata as he can over the phone.

“Easy, baby,” Atsumu coos and clenches his fist around his shaft. “Next time I see ya, I’ll fuck ya so hard and so good yer not gonna be able to walk for days, maybe months. I’m gonna fill ya up with my cum and then lick it all out of ya. I’ll make ya taste yourself and then finger-bang ya, scoopin’ out any cum I might have missed. Pretend yer fingers are mine Sho-kun. Be a good boy and fuck yerself hard and deep fer me.”

Hinata’s response comes in a string of huffy and high pitched moans and sobs. He sounds so wrecked Atsumu knows neither of them are going to last for much longer.

—

The walls in the Olympic village are too thin. 

Bed springs creak in harmony with blissed out moans and slapping skin, prohibiting Atsumu from getting any fucking sleep. Normally, he’d put on his noise canceling headphones to drown out his neighbors—he’s had plenty of practice sharing a room with ‘Samu and his revolving door of sleepover buddies. 

However…

“Oh To-Tooru-kun! Shit you—you’re so fucking tight,” Hinata gasps from the other room. 

“Does it feel good, mi amor?” Oikawa, the setter for the Argentinian national team (and grade A thorn in Atsumu’s side) murmurs. If Atsumu’s ear wasn’t pressed to the wall, he definitely would have missed it.

Hinata groans back and the tempo of the creaking increases. Atsumu palms at his own erection in time with it, pumping himself and wishing that he could see Hinata’s powerful body frantically rut into that pretty boy’s asshole like the horny puppy Atsumu always imagined he’d be. 

—

Hinata should have listened to Kageyama’s warning. 

“Don’t stray from the path. If you do, the Kitsune will find you, lure you into their den, and eat you alive,” Kageyama advised before the lackadaisical Hinata set off on his journey towards the mountains to gather berries before the frost sets in.

In a way, Kageyama was right. The Kitsune that found Hinata admiring a quiet stream did trick him into straying from the path, making him woefully lost in the deepest part of the forest. However, once the Kitsune manifested in his humanoid form—a man whose beauty was unlike anything Hinata had ever seen before— he did not intend to eat Hinata in the literal sense. 

His plans were far more devious. 

The Kitsune named Atsumu devoured Hinata by opening him up slowly, coaxing tremors and sobs with skilled fingers—making him take all twenty centimeters of his thick cock and bulging knot. 

Hinata’s screams of pleasure and pain pierced the heavens, yet no one came to save him. His soul became lost, forever bound to the Kitsune and his lascivious whims. 

—

The text is unexpected to say the least. Hinata is literally in the next room, he could have called out for Atsumu to come join him. But no, he just has to send a fucking text to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

A selfie. 

Hinata is sprawled out on their bed wearing nothing but lacy, red lingerie (so tight and so sheer that Atsumu literally can see every centimeter of his flushed skin and raging hard-on beneath) and white stockings with two large, matching red bows on the elastic—adorned with silver bells that sparkle from the camera’s rosy, iridescent filter. On top of Hinata’s head is a perfectly askew, fluffy Santa hat, covering his messy orange hair for maximum effect. Worst of all, he's making the face that drives Atsumu absolutely wild into the camera—a sneaky leer and curled smile with the tip of his tongue poking out. Atsumu sets his phone down for a moment to take a second to breathe before he springs into action. 

Then his phone vibrates again with a text. 

_ Ho ho ho! I need my Tsumu to stuff my stocking and come down my chimney ;}  _

Atsumu might die this holiday season. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported the original thread of drabbles on twitter!! I wanted to publish the full list of prompts on AO3 so they're accessible to all! The original twitter thread can be found [here](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1336054728724197381?s=20)
> 
> If you like what you read, please consider commenting, giving a kudo, or sharing this [this twitter post]()


End file.
